Innocence
by Light.Against.Dark
Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean meet another angel? Will she be welcome? Or will the Winchesters cast her out? Read and find out! first fic so please give it a chance. Rated M for language and possible adult themes in later chapters.


_Dezriel…_

Her bright hazel eyes stared into the forest that was surrounding her. She looked into God's eyes. Her head tilting to the side.

 _Dezriel… protect them… The Winchesters_

She shielded her eyes, as she was consumed by light. When she opened her eyes, she was standing in front of the bunker. Her head tilted in confusion. Her long brown hair cascaded to the side. Her eyes drifted to the sky. "I do not understand Father. Why must I protect the Winchesters?" When Dezriel had gotten no response, she started to panic. Why did God choose her? She had no idea who the Winchesters were. Even with all the gossip in Heaven. She never chose to listen to those angels. She looked back to the bunker. She gently lifted her light blue dress, as she descended the stairs. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door.

Dean's eyes shot up to the door, as he heard the knock. He gave an excited clap of his hands and rubbed them together. "Sammy! Can you check if that's the pizza?"

Sam, obviously annoyed but not in the mood to hear his brother bitch, reluctantly got up and walked to the door. Sam opened the door and his eyes widened. "You're not pizza…"

Dezriel tilted her head, even more confused than she was before. "I am Dezriel. I am an angel of the Lord." She watched as Sam eyed her.

Dean walked up behind his brother. "Need help with the-" Dean cut himself off as he saw Dezriel. He went over every feature. Her long brown hair that cascaded down her back in loose curls. Her beautiful hazel eyes that one could get lost in. Her small but pretty pale pink lips. Her small figure, that Dean could get a good look at her through the slight tightness of her dress. "Well hello there. Sam? You didn't tell me that you invited company." Dean gave her a smirk and smiled seductively at her.

"That's because I didn't Dean. She's an angel."

Dean sighed out loud and went back downstairs. "Get her in here. I'll call Cas. Ask him why there is an angel on the loose." Dean soon disappeared into the bunker.

Sam stepped aside and let Dezriel in. "I truly apologize if I am unwelcome." She stepped inside and her eyes lit up with fascination as her eyes found the library. "Your library looks like my Heaven."

"Your Heaven?"

"Every angel is given a sanctuary. Mine is a library with every book ever written. My sanctuary is knowledge."

Sam felt a smile has known her for less than five minutes and she was already more exciting to have around than Dean.

"Well Cas should be here soon." Dean sat back down and continued to drink his beer.

"I am sorry if I am unwanted. You seemed to become annoyed when you learned that I was angel."

"Not annoyed. Just thought that we were done with stuff for a while." He offered her a reassuring smile. Taking another swig of his beer, he opened his laptop.

Sam looked down at her and smiled. "So while we wait for Cas, do you want to explore our library?"

Her eyes lit up. "That would be most wonderful." Sam gently took her hand and took her to the library. Dean silently watching from behind his computer screen. He just shook his head.

Dezriel scanned the abundance of books. Her eyes full of wonder. She picked up a red leather bound book labeled _Demon Possession_. She opened it and slowly started to read it. Sam watched her and smiled even wider.

By the time that Castiel had arrived, Dezriel was sat at the table. A pile of books by her side. Castiel walked over to Dean, who had fallen asleep in the chair. "Why is Dezriel here?"

Dean awoke with a start and gasped slightly. "Huh! What?"

Castiel looked annoyed and irritated. "Why is Dezriel here? I made sure that she never knew about you two, specifically to keep her safe." his voice filled with anger.

"Hey man. She showed up on her own. Go ask her. I have no idea why she is here…"

Castiel sighed and walked over to Dezriel. He smiled slightly seeing her nose deep in a book about ghosts. So nose deep that she had no idea of him standing next to her. "Dezriel?"

She looked up at him. Her face lighting up. "Castiel!" Her voice filled with joy as she stood up and hugged him tightly. "I have missed you so much." He hugged her back tighter.

"Dezriel. What are you doing here?"

"Father told me to protect them. He never explained why this protection was needed."

Castiel sighed and just kept her close to him. "Everything is alright Castiel. They invited me in. Sam showed me the library. They have been nothing but kind to me since I arrived." Dezriel gave him a reassuring smile and laid her head on his chest.

Dean watched and sighed. "So Cas. Are you going to explain to us who she is exactly, or are we just going to sit here while you leave us in the dark?"

Castiel sighed and sat her back down. Dezriel immediately turning her attention back to her book. Castiel looked over to Dean and then to Sam. "There is a reason why I kept her a secret. There is a reason why I wanted to keep her safe from the dangers that you two seem to always be in." Dean raised his brow. Wanting him to just say it.

"So… what is the reason Castiel?" Sam looked over at Castiel and then to Dean. Deciding that his interruption was not wanted by the death glare that Dean had shot him.

Castiel sighed and looked over to Dezriel. "I wanted to protect her, because she is my sister. And not like the sisters I have up in Heaven. We were created by the same grace. We share grace, as well as us having the same wings."

Dean stood up and eyed both him and Dezriel. "How come you never told us that you had a sister Cas?"

"I wanted to protect her Dean. I figured that if you never knew about each other, then that would be maximum safety for her. I'm sorry I hid this from you both."

Dezriel sighed. She wanted to obey God, but she was starting to doubt that actually staying with them was a good idea. With the sound of fluttering wings, she had vanished from the bunker.


End file.
